Confessions d'un Mangemort
by anya12
Summary: Lord Voldemort est de retour, il cherche à rassembler tout ses fidèles... mais lui sont-ils toujours aussi fidèles? Voici la réponse de Lucius Malefoy...


Confessions d'un Mangemort.  
  
« Etant donné que Lord Voldemort vient de reparaître, je me dois de retourner à ses côtés. Pourtant, je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas avec le plus grand enthousiasme que je m'y rends. Non pas que je ne crois plus en lui, mais parce que j'ai peur de lui. Oui, j'ai peur, j'ose l'avouer. J'ai peur de sa réaction lorsqu'il apprendra ce que son « fidèle Lucius », comme il aimait à m'appeler, a fait et dit lorsqu'il était donné pour mort. J'ai peur de ce qu'il va faire des autres Mangemorts qui se sont désistés (comme Rogue), j'ai peur de ce qu'il fera à ceux qui ne lui sont fidèles que par intérêt (comme Pettigrew), ou encore de ceux qui l'on laissé pour mort, qui ne se sont pas occupés de le rechercher, de ceux qui ont échappés à Azkaban, sous prétexte qu'ils avaient été manipulés par ce « Sortilège Impardonnable », comme MacNair, qui a travaillé pour le Département de régulation des créatures magiques, où comme. Moi. Oui, moi. Moi qui si souvent aie douté de lui alors qu'il errait dans une forêt lointaine, attendant que ses fidèles le ramène à la vie. Moi qui n'est fait que faire disparaître les preuves de mon intérêt pour la Magie Noire. Moi qui ai aidé le Ministère de la Magie, en lui donnant de l'argent, et en faisant en sorte que cet imbécile de Fudge croit en moi. J'ai peur du sort qu'il me réservera, lorsqu'il aura découvert tout cela. Peut-être l'a t'il déjà fait. Peut-être sait-il déjà tout de moi et qu'il attend le meilleur moment pour me régler mon compte. Qui sait ?  
  
Je me souviens encore de ma première rencontre avec ce. je ne trouve pas de mots assez forts pour désigner l'admiration que je lui portais. Non, je n'avais pas encore peur de lui, j'étais jeune, envieux de sa puissance. Je voulais être puissant, que toute personne se trouvant face à moi me craigne. Je voulais que Voldemort me prenne comme second, je voulais qu'il soit fier de moi, qu'il m'instruise. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas ressenti la douleur lorsqu'il m'a tatoué, non, pas tatoué. gravé, oui, gravé, cette marque, celle qui voulait tout dire pour moi. Celle qui me disait que j'étais puissant, celle qui me rapprochait encore plus de mon Maître : la Marque des Ténèbres. Pourtant, lorsque j'y repense aujourd'hui, je me rappelle de la douleur terrible qui m'a envahi lorsqu'il a prit mon bras, et qu'il a passé sa baguette sur mon avant-bras. J'avais l'impression que chacune de ses parcelles s'enflammaient, comme si le sortilège « Doloris » avait été jeté uniquement à mon bras. Pourtant, rien ne m'aurait fait flancher, jamais je ne lui aurais montré à quel point je souffrais. Cette douleur me disait que je serais puissant, que Lord Voldemort serait mon Maître et ami. Cette douleur me disait que je ne devais pas montrer que j'avais mal, c'est pourquoi je ne l'ai pas sentit, c'est pourquoi je n'y aie pas prêté attention. Depuis, je suis lié à Voldemort. Dès qu'il m'appelle, je transplane pour me retrouver à ses côtés. Avant, lorsque je l'ai rencontré, je mettais un point d'honneur à arriver le premier, pour lui montrer à quel point je lui étais fidèle. Maintenant, je n'ose même plus arriver le premier, de peur qu'il ne me tue avant l'arrivée des autres. Alors, je transplane lorsque que je sais que d'autres l'on fait avant moi, ainsi, notre Maître ne me fera rien, du moins, je l'espère.  
  
Aïe !! Je la sens qui me brûle. Non. je ne veux pas y aller maintenant. J'attends encore un peu. Pourtant, la douleur ne s'arrête pas. J'ai l'impression que Voldemort insiste, et cherche à me parler à moi seul. Mais je ne veux pas me retrouver seul face à Lui. Je voudrait que. Non, je ne peux pas penser ça. C'est inadmissible de la part d'un Fidèle. Pourtant, c'est ce que je voudrais : le tuer. Oh. Que j'ai honte de ce que je viens de dire. Mais. La douleur de mon bras est fini. Cela veut sûrement dire que d'autres Mangemorts sont arrivés avant moi. Je vais donc pouvoir y aller.  
  
Mais avant, je vais brûler ce papier, car je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un le trouve, surtout pas Lord Voldemort. »  
  
« Avada Kedavra ». Lord Voldemort prononça ces mots sans aucun tremblement dans la voix. Comme à son habitude. Il venait de tuer son ex-plus fidèle compagnon, à l'heure, ami. Il prit le parchemin, le lue le relu, et dit : -« C'est bien ce que je pensais, Lucius, mon vieil ami. Tu m'as trahi, mais ne t'en fait pas, je ne t'en veux pas, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je t'ai tué. Si je t'en avais voulu, tu aurais terriblement souffert avant. Mais si tu étais venu immédiatement lorsque je t'ai appelé tout à l'heure, tu serais toujours en vie, et blanchit de ton manque de fidélité. » 


End file.
